Treacherous
by DelenaSwan
Summary: Phan Fic, based on "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift, feel free to leave a review :)


Phan Fic-

Based on "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift

They were curled up together on the sofa in the lounge, holding onto each other for warmth as slowly began to dry off. After a quick meeting for the radio show, they had just been leaving the tube station when the looming grey clouds finally delivered with their threat and unleashed a heavy downpour that soaked them to the skin in minutes. The final dash to the house had been a frantic rush up the path as Phil tried to pull the keys from his jacket pocket, Dan only steps behind him. They almost fell onto the door mat in relief as Dan slammed the door shut. As soon as they were through the door they began to peel away the sodden clothing, leaving it in a pile on the floor until they were left in their underwear and t-shirts. Phil shook off the water drops at the ends of his hair and only resulted in him soaking his t shirt further. Dan smiled and held his hand out for Phil's t-shirt. Quickly Phil pulled it over his head, feeling his wet hair send water running down his spine, causing him to shiver slightly. Dan smiled again and before he went down the hall, he held Phil's hand for a second and said,

"I'll get you another one, go and get warm in the lounge and I'll join you in a minute."

Dan quickly kissed Phil on the cheek and walked off to his room. Phil felt a tiny bit warmer and hurried into the lounge, retrieving a blanket from behind the sofa and wondering if he should attempt the fire before Dan came back. He tried to get up off the sofa but the battle against the rain had tired him out and he found himself content to just lie there and wait. It was only a few minutes later that Dan came back with a fresh t-shirt and Phil gratefully slipped it on, glad to be a little bit warmer. Dan sat down on the sofa next to Phil, pulling the heavy blanket over his legs to try and heat himself up. Realising what Dan was doing, Phil motioned to Dan to lie down and Phil lay next to him, pulling the blanket up so it covered both of the. Dan lifted his arm from under the blanket and placed it behind Phil's head. They lay there for a few minutes, listening to rain continuing to beat relentlessly against the window. Dan was still shivering slightly and Phil asked him to turn the fire on and watched Dan as he got up and lit the fireplace. It was only once the fire began to burn that Phil realised how dark it was in the room, they hadn't turned any lights on when they came in and the fire was the only light in the room. It cast strange shadows across the room and as Dan was bent down in front of it, Phil noticed how different Dan's face looked in the firelight, softer and younger in one way but older and sharper in another. Phil felt himself start to drift into sleep as he watched Dan finish up with the fire, feeling the room slowly start to warm. He was blinking back the heaviness of his eyelids when Dan joined him again on the sofa. He just about managed to throw his arm over Dan's chest before he was under.

The fire was dwindling towards ashes by the time Phil opened his eyes again. It was still dark outside and the stiffness of his limbs led him to believe that he had been out a while. As he blinked back the sleep in his eyes, he turned his face slightly to see if Dan was awake. Phil slowly moved his arm back from Dan's chest and he noticed that Dan was only feigning sleep.

"Dan, what time is it?" Phil asked, trying to fit the words around the yawn escaping his mouth at the same time.

"Early in the morning, I think," replied Dan "I think I'd better go back to my room, night."

It was only when Dan turned to say this to Phil when Phil realised how close their faces were together, eye to eye with everything else out of focus. Their lips were only an inch or so apart but they didn't touch but the gravity between them was too much for Phil to stop himself from moving his head forward to make them meet. Phil would have been smart to walk away but it was like quicksand, no escape. Dan moved his hands towards Phil, reaching for him. Phil moved himself closer to Dan, knowing he would do anything Dan would say and he could tell what Dan was saying with his hand. As the they moved as close together as possible, Phil couldn't decide if it was a choice, getting swept away like this towards someone. The slope they were heading down was treacherous, reckless and yet Phil found himself liking every step of it. He heard his own voice break through the silence,

"Stay with me, please?"

Looking Phil in the eyes, Dan slid his hand around Phil's neck and kissed him for longer than he ever had before. Phil closed his eyes, savoring every moment as it came. All people were to Phil were skin and bone, trained to get along with each other, forever going with the flow of what life was supposed to be but as Dan moved his other hand around Phil's waist, Phil found Dan to be like friction, changing everything Phil had thought possible, turning everything into a new path and Phil followed him down every one of them. As their kissing evolved into something deeper, Phil felt like they were two headlights shining together on that sleepless night and his hope for what was to come treacherous, his daydreams about it were dangerous. Phil moved his leg over Dan's , moving his arms upwards to reach Dan's head, enjoying the fact he had gotten Dan alone to himself. Whilst the room around them was silent, Phil could hear Dan's name echo inside of his head. It was only as Dan reached for the bottom of Phil's t-shirt that Phil realised that as they made their way down the slope, not matter how treacherous it was, Phil knew it was following Dan to where he belonged, home. Phil helped Dan pull of the shirt, knowing that nothing safe was worth the drive to get it and that no matter how dangerous this was he was going to follow Dan into it.


End file.
